


【Breddy】Too much pressure

by nebula_star_cloud



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_star_cloud/pseuds/nebula_star_cloud
Summary: 「最後一題，如果你今天遇到此生摯愛，你會為他演奏什麼曲子？」
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 33





	【Breddy】Too much pressure

**Author's Note:**

> 非常短小的腦洞  
> Brett->(<-)Eddy

「最後一題，如果你今天遇到此生摯愛，你會為他演奏什麼曲子？」

Eddy絕對是故意的。Brett腦子一片空白，右手握著弓在琴弦上來回游移，遲遲無法下手。

「5、4、3、2…」

「呃啊啊啊啊…」Eddy開始倒數，天殺的，Brett內心髒話狂飆，他想為他演奏什麼，他想為Eddy演奏什麼？他們在年少時便與對方相識，有很長一段時間Brett都把他對Eddy超乎常理的佔有慾解釋為因為相處時間太長而產生的奇怪心理並用盡全力去忽視它，但他知道這都只是自欺欺人。他一邊享受Eddy對他無止盡的寵溺一邊厭惡著這樣的自己，如果Eddy知道他的齷齪心思，他們的情誼，two set violin都會毀於一旦的。

「1.5…」Eddy很貼心的數了小數點，Brett臉都脹紅了還是沒有頭緒。

「啊啊啊壓力好大…」

「1…」Brett終於放棄了，他決定拉上一題Eddy拉過的曲子，腦海裡屬於古典音樂的部分彷彿當機，只剩那首巴哈在重複播放。

「0.5…What？」Eddy睜大雙眼，看著Brett露出過度明朗的微笑快速地將他剛才拉過的曲子再拉一遍。Brett一邊拉一邊祈禱Eddy不會將這件事過度聯想，而Eddy總是不會讓他失望。

「謠言證實了，Brett有戀外星人癖！」Eddy努力地把這句話從他只想發出笑聲的聲帶擠出來，最後受不了，笑到趴在牆上，彷彿他聽到的是一個viola joke。

拍完影片後有個短暫的休息時間，Brett癱在沙發裡專心地看筆電，確認等會的拍攝主題，Eddy心安理得地在房裡閒晃。

「嘿Brett，借我你的小提琴。」Brett沒有回應，Eddy知道那是默認的意思，便抓起小提琴稍微調了一下音，走到沙發邊一屁股坐到Brett身旁，拉起那首巴哈。聽到旋律的瞬間Brett滑著電腦觸控板的手頓了一下，Eddy只是想調侃我的戀外星人癖，不要想太多，他沒有那個意思。

「難道我看起來像外星人嗎，Eddy。」Brett看向Eddy挑了下眉，故作輕鬆的說道。Eddy笑了一下，停下演奏，起身將小提琴放回桌上。

「你當然不是外星人，Brett。」


End file.
